


「九辫」南将北妓

by myfsuqian



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfsuqian/pseuds/myfsuqian





	「九辫」南将北妓

下.

06/  
自张云雷消失已经过了半月，杨九郎日日派出小厮出去打听他的下落。杨九郎害怕张云雷不要他，又害怕张云雷是被贼人劫走，因此日日不得安宁，每日在房中喝的酩酊大醉，全无当初的狂傲潇洒，判道不羁。

恍然间，也能看到张云雷身着红裳，眯着眼对他笑。“九郎，你娶我，可好？”

可惜，梦境再好也只是虚空，醒来后只有无尽的落寞，黄粱一梦罢了。一念朝夕，一念情深，醒来后便又是大醉一场。

可梦里张云雷立于身侧，窈窕身姿，对杨九郎来说，又何常不是一种解脱。

那晚，杨九郎如往常一样半醉半醒，恍惚间，小厮趔趄着跑了过来道：“公子，有消息了，有消息了——”

杨九郎眯着眼，看着眼前的那道虚影，许久，呢喃道：“是梦吧……”

“不是梦！不是梦啊公子！您快醒醒！”

杨九郎晃了晃身子，两手擒住那小厮的肩。“在哪儿？他可有危险？”

“公子放心，张公子没有危险，就是……”

“就是什么？”

“张公子今晚要在醉红楼接客，讨第一个客人。可如今亥时已过，并没有消息传来。”

“醉红楼在哪？”

“平康坊。”

07/  
杨九郎被一个妓女带进了房门。那妓女年岁已高，按理说不应该是接客的年纪了。杨九郎甫一进门，便被她带到了一间房前。

“杨九郎”

“你认得我？”

“云雷是我带回来的，他娘在世时，我们是最好的姊妹。我年岁大了，孤身一人了无牵挂的，唯一的念想便是给这孩子讨个好去处。我接客时，拉拢了不少人脉，那些老主顾也顾着旧情，打听到云雷在你那，我便去将他带回来了。云雷之前在醉红楼里受了不少苦，我虽有心保他，但终究力不从心，因此他对人戒心很重。我找他的时候，他死活不肯走，我便知道，那院子里有他贪恋的。我求他了好几次，去找了他好几次，他才和我回来。回来之后，我问了他关于你的事。你别怨我，这些日子我没让他联系你。后来，我又托人放出了云雷接客的消息，他是哑巴，生来便不会说话，不会有人花大价钱买他的，所以，一定是你。我老了，脑筋也死，我知道，我不该带他回来的。可这事办了就是办了，我只能想个法子赎罪。你别怨我，我求了这里的姐姐，今日，你买了他，他便是你的人了，你带他走，去哪都好。”

“谢谢您，从前云雷在醉红楼是您照顾他。从今往后，我杨九郎必当用命护他。”

闻言，婆婆欣慰的笑了笑，“去吧，云雷在里面等你。”

杨九郎推开门，猛地抬头，张云雷坐在软榻中间，相隔烛火两相望，样子真的很美。

杨九郎上前，吻上那片红唇，温柔的啃噬碾转着。张云雷红了耳朵，软舌凑上来触碰杨九郎有些干燥的唇。

理智彻底被打破，简单的亲吻已经不能满足二人，很快，单纯的啃咬便成了撕扯。杨九郎撕开张云雷身上的红衣，在他的阵阵呻吟中打开他的双腿。

杨九郎有些迷茫，只知道追随着最原始的渴望，去占有，去填满，去将张云雷变成他的附属品。

张云雷双腿大张着圈在杨九郎精瘦的腰上，意乱情迷间抚过杨九郎身上的伤痕。杨九郎轻点着他的唇，附在他耳边说：“没事了，不疼的。”

张云雷便看着杨九郎，圈紧了腿，热烈的回应着他的撞击。

那之后，杨九郎亲手为张云雷披上红妆。合卺酒入口，从此 ，结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。

08/  
守着三亩薄田，杨九郎好似忘了从前的种种，直到那日。

那晚杨九郎进入内阁的时候，张云雷正在整理床铺，看见他进来柔柔一笑，在纸上写下“今日怎么这么晚回来？”

“边疆战事吃紧，朝廷无人可用，我便多打听了一会儿战况”

张云雷垂下眼眸，看不清神色。

翌日，杨九郎晚归之时，看见张云雷站在门前，捧着那纸战书。

夜里，杨九郎紧紧拥着张云雷，不停亲吻着他的唇，柔声哄着，“云雷，我若不平定战乱，就无法予你安宁，我只能选择这样。我很快就会回来的，你等我。”

那晚，张云雷哭了整整一夜。

第二日，张云雷亲手为杨九郎牵来战马，亲眼看着杨九郎扬鞭策马。

黄沙百战穿金甲，不破楼兰终不还。多少亡魂死于剑下，多少战士血洒边关。开元740年，出战三年之际，平西将军杨九郎班师回朝，却在大殿之上，圣上论功行赏之时，请求道：“杨九郎恳求陛下予我回乡，安享晚年之权。九郎从今往后，再不出山。”

“为何？”

“家中一人待归，乃九郎心中牵挂之人”

“好。”

09/  
衣锦还乡之际，却只有当初被杨九郎留下照顾张云雷的小厮跪在门前。

“云雷呢？怎么不出来？”

“将军，您走后一直没有音讯，夫人心急，不肯进食，身子便愈发虚弱，不久便生了重病，咳血不止，请了人瞧，也只说是心病，无药可医。第二年，便去了。”

“为什么没人告诉我？这么大的事为什么没人告诉我？”

“夫人拦着不让，我们也不敢……”

“怎么会呢？他是不是嫌弃我走的时间太长了想戏弄我一番？你叫他出来好不好？不对，不用了，我自己进去找他，亲自给他赔礼。”

杨九郎迈进院子里，却只见院间树下的那座孤坟，冷冷清清，萧萧瑟瑟。虽打理的很干净，但偏偏少了一抹生机。

“将军，我们没敢立碑文，请您做主。”

“云雷喜欢花，尤其喜欢鸢尾。你们应该种一些的，若不然，他该埋怨我了。”

几滴混浊的泪滴在坟前，杨九郎跪在地上，双手不住的抚摸着那座坟。

“我守住了江山，守住了黎民百姓，却唯独没有守住最想守住的你。云雷，我错了，你回来好不好？或者说，你再给我一次机会，我保证，我哪也不去了，就在这守着你，天下之大，总有我们的容身处对不对……”

10/  
从那以后，再没人见过将军。  
只是偶尔有人说起，他去赎他犯下的罪过，去守那个没有守住的人。


End file.
